The Dark Elf
by Solaris
Summary: A female elf is included in the Fellowship. It's not the normal type of female Elf.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dark Elf.  
Author: Beth Brownell.  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is very much desired. But flamers' remarks are not.  
Archive: Archive is okay, if you ask me first.  
Rating: PG13.  
Pairing(s): Boromir and Aurwen Mordauriel AKA Aurwen, of the Dark Woods.  
Main Character(s): The members of The Fellowship, Elrond and Aurwen, my new character.  
Summary: A female elf is included in the Fellowship. It's not the normal type of female Elf.

Notes: The story idea came from the movie and the character Aurwen from my dreams and the story plot is from the movie version which I have added a few things to. This is from the movie version of the book itself. So please don't gripe at me for not writing a fanfiction story that isn't really dealing with the book itself. I will repeat this is a fanfiction story of the movie version of the book not the book itself or doing things that would make the canon characters act differently! And yes, I have read the book many times as you will find that I will put what happens in the book in the story! The song that Aurwen sings is from the movie 'Princess Mononoke' as it seemed to be the best song for someone who wields a bow like she does.  
Disclaimer: I'm borrowing the characters and the whole storyline for a short time. No harm will come to them. Please don't accuse me of trying to harm them. Many thanks go out to all my beta readers for reading this story.

The Dark Elf.

The blond haired elf sat calm in his room waiting for his servant to finish braiding the two locks of his hair in the back as it was for all Elves to wear their hair in such a way. The elf had his silver tunic on and was fumbling with a cord when the sounds of a small troop of horses came rolling into his quarters. The two elves headed for the balcony where they saw a small group of riders barely stopped before one of the riders leapt off the back of the horse and rushed up the steps to speak with his father.

"Come, my lord, perhaps your father will tell you what's wrong?" asked the servant.

He turned and nodded as he hurried out of the room to his father's library. Just as he came into the room; he noticed that the advisor was there speaking with his father.

"Legolas, come forth. Just received a scroll from Lord Elrond from Rivendell, he says that they are convening a council to discuss something very important. I do not know what he means something very important to all elves." King Thranduil said, handing him the scroll. "Read what it says and tell me what you think."

"Lord Elrond rarely sends out a scroll to meet with his fellow elves, father. Something must be quite serious for him to send one out to us?" Legolas said before he turned to the scroll and started to read it.

A few minutes later, Legolas went to where all the other books were at and searched for something before placing the scroll down. His father and his advisor looked at him oddly.

"I think someone should go to represent the Mirkwood elves if what this symbol means is what I fear it means, we all will be in a fight for our very lives," spoke Legolas.

"Go and see your mother. I need to speak with my advisor about this, son," said Thranduil.

Legolas bowed and walked out of the room.

"He's the one who should go; my liege. He'll be perfect candidate for such a journey and besides, he'll be able to see Lady Arwen again and maybe be able to get a promise of marriage out of her," spoke the advisor.

"This meeting he said would take no more than five days. Do you think that will give him enough time to get a promise out of her about marriage, advisor?" asked Thranduil.

"Yes, plenty of time as she loves your son," said the advisor.

Thranduil nodded as he picked up a small bell and rang it.

A knock was heard, and the soft padded sound of shoes on the rug.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Summon my son and my wife. I want a few guards to go with my son on a very dangerous journey to Rivendell. He should be armed with his weapons of choice."

"As you command, my lord," The servant went out of the room.

"This is a very dangerous journey, son, to get to Rivendell. Ride as fast and as hard as you can. The Orcs have been spotted near our borders."

"We will ride as fast as our horses can go, father," Legolas stated.

"Then, with their speed you should be there within a week," said Thranduil.

"I'll be back as soon as I am able to, mother...father," said Legolas, as he swung his bow onto his back and gazed towards his father.

"Send word if this meeting will take you longer than the five days Lord Elrond stated in his message, Legolas," said Thranduil.

"I will as soon as I am able to father," replied Legolas, as he tilted his head down to his father and mother.

His mother, with hair the color of his prize palomino mare placed her hand on his head and spoke, "You have the blessing of Mirkwood. Be safe on your journey, Legolas. If you are need of our help, just send word and we shall send our best warriors to aid you."

"Thank you, mother," Legolas said, and then he turned and ran down the steps, leapt onto the back of his horse and knowing if he tarried longer he would not have the strength to leave his parents. Half way down to the road, however, he stopped his horse to turn back and cried out, "I love you both! Namarie,"

In a field at the most northern edge of the forest of Mirkwood, stood a long line of fair beings, all aiming at the targets at the far end of the field. But one of the elves stepped forth and requested the targets be moved even further than where it was placed at. The other elves nodded in agreement as the targets moved further back making it more of a challenge for them all to get an arrow in the middle of the target. The elf appointed judge lowered his arm and a volley of arrows shot through the blue sky, into the targets. The adjudicator ran to the targets and shouted over to the elf whose arrow had hit the target dead center.

"Looks like you were the only one to hit the bull's eye at that range this time around, Aurwen. You have proven yourself to be as fine a shot as any male elf, even though you be female." The judge looked at the red-haired elf, dressed conspicuously like a male in lightly tanned breeches and tunic. "The Mark will be placed upon your shoulder now."

The male elves glared at her as they walked off the archery field; grumbling about how wrong it was for a female to want to learn how to handle a bow when she should be concerning themselves with more feminine pursuits. Aurwen watched as they depart the field; an elf stood behind her holding a hot brand. Aurwen gritted her teeth as the brand was placed on her bare skin. A few moments later, a cloth coated in water washed the blood away but the pain was still evident in her left shoulder. She walked towards the runners who had collected her arrows for her.

Suddenly a group of five black-cloaked riders appeared, racing into the open area. Tables splintered, pieces scattering, causing the spectators of female and younger elves to scattered like scared animals. In an instant, Aurwen knew her people were terrified. Enraged, by the appearance of these riders, she ran towards them.

"Heca, Mori Roqueni! Avá tarasta emme yonta! (Begone, black riders! Bother us no more!)" Aurwen yelled, trying to keep her fear of them from coming out but her voice could not hide it.

The riders stopped and turned to look at her. She realized she would have to fight, so pulled out her bow and notched an arrow in it firing in succession of three at the riders, of which her aim was true.

One of them raced towards her with his hand outstretched. Aurwen's arrows all missed him as he pulled his horse up and slammed his metal-clad hand into her head, knocking her down.

Knowing that she had to move, she did so but too slow, seeing the great black horse beside her, she then felt a sharp pain in her head making her collapse to the ground. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a black hand reaching down towards her.

Next chapter will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

Legolas traveled through the forest surrounding Rivendell at a fast pace, knowing that the message from Lord Elrond was urgent. His sharp gray eyes noticed something or someone being pursued by a dark figure. He thought this was strange and turned from his path to try to confront the stranger.

"Stop!" he shouted as he turned his horse towards them.

But the stranger leapt onto a black steed and rode away too quickly for Legolas to catch him on foot. He considered sending off several volleys of arrows at the retreating rider, but the distance was by now too great.

Recalling the creature's quarry he went over to the crumpled heap on the forest floor and discovered it was a female elf, unconscious.

Legolas gently encouraged her to awaken, without success. He then checked her for any wounds that might reveal why she had passed out. He found only two: one was a strange claw-like mark upon the back of her left shoulder, on her back and the other a bloodied spot on her head. He started to pull out his pack only to be interrupted in his actions by one of his companions.

"My Prince, we do not have time to heal a female. We must get to Rivendell soon," spoke one of them.

"Yes, you are very correct. Elrond will know what to do with her, my friends." He spoke as he lifted her up into his arms and placed her in front of his saddle and headed towards Rivendell.

Hours later, Legolas met Arwen upon entering the House of Elrond, still carrying the female elf in his arms. At Arwen's questioning glance, he quickly explained "I found her on my way here. She has not awakened. Perhaps your father…"

"Worry not, Legolas. My father will help her. He is now in the council room with Aragorn." and Arwen took the female elf from Legolas.

Legolas bowed his head to her and hurried off to speak with Elrond about who he had found and to question him about the mark on the back of her shoulder. He was confused about that mark. Very few elves ever... in Legolas' experience, at least, never was a female elf branded so. Elrond was talking with Aragorn when he noticed Legolas approach.

"Greetings, Legolas. What troubles you?" asked Elrond, sensing that the Mirkwood elf had something on his mind

"In the forests of your realm I found a young female elf being pursued by what appeared to be one of the Black Riders. She carries a mark that is not supposed to be given to female elves," replied Legolas, looking at him. He described the mark further. Both Aragorn and Elrond looked shocked at Legolas's tale and Elrond left the council chamber in order to see this female elf for himself.

Arwen walked to the door of the sickroom where she had installed their unconscious visitor, to see her father standing there. "Father, the...the mark on her shoulder, is it what I think it is? Surely only male elves are branded so; never have I heard of a female carrying it or the mark of the Rangers which is also upon her."

"Tell no one of what you have seen here, daughter," commanded Elrond, as he entered the room to study the red-haired elf asleep on the bed. He moved to her side, lifted her into a sitting position and saw with his own eyes - the mark on her shoulder. He knew what it signified and it worried him for this should not be. The Lord of Rivendell thought if she was here then her people must have sent her in response to his summons requesting their best warriors. He quickly set out to heal her infection.

After he had ministered to her wounds, Elrond sat down on the edge of the bed looking at her and wondering why a female would choose to become either a Ranger, or a member of this other elite group. He shook his head as he rose and left the room. He summoned two servants and whispered in a low voice to them, "The young elf within this room requires two things. A dress - and allow her to pick out the dress color - and a tunic. A male form for the tunic would be suitable as it is not a typical female elf we have here."

The servants nodded and bowed to him, then entered the room to wait for the elf to awaken before they would go to gather the items she so needed.

Elrond walked back to his private chambers, his mind on the visitor in the sickroom. He thought to himself, "Why would she become one of the rare Assassin elves? They never allow a female elf to join their ranks."

"Ada?(Father?)" asked Arwen, as she entered the room to see him sitting in a chair near the fire with his hands joined as he gazed towards the fire.

"Arwen, lavo dad (Arwen, please sit,)" spoke Elrond, motioning to the empty chair next to him.

"Legolas en elleth tulant nef. Pedyn an hon o hen? (Legolas is asking about the female elf he brought here. What should we say to him about her?)" asked Arwen.

"Ú-nad. tîn. Presto nathon istant man nant. elleth. (Nothing, ignore his questions. It will be trouble if he knew who she was. A very rare female assassin elf,)" whispered Elrond, as he glanced up at her.

"Nas -yn tîn (Are you sure we must ignore his questions?)" asked Arwen, looking at her father.

"Ye, avo nîn o dolthol I o hen o Legolas, Arwen (Yes. Now, don't second guess my decision on hiding the truth about her from Legolas, Arwen,)" spoke Elrond.

"Maruvan, Ada. (I will abide, father.)" Arwen whispered, as Elrond stood up and headed towards the sleeping chamber of Frodo Baggins.

Elrond, after he checked on Frodo, went to check on the young female elf to see her sitting on the bed removing the braids from her hair. He spoke with her for several minutes before leaving. He made a point to tell her that she should come down to the gathering tonight and enjoy the company he had and in the morning come to the meeting. The only thing he saw was her nodding her head as he left the room.

Elrond noticed Legolas striding towards him and as soon as Legolas got near him he asked about the female he brought but Elrond ignored the question and started to speak about other things like his family's kingdom. The lack of getting any kind of answers from Elrond frustrated Legolas. He had already tried Arwen to the same results as he got from Elrond. He decided to get into the room one way or another. Unfortunately, for him, Aragorn pulled him away from the room as they talked till they headed for the gathering that night.

Elrond later received a request from the female elf to meet with her before the gathering that night. He asked her what caused her to be chased by a black rider. She told him who she was and all that she knew.

Later that night, in the meeting place where the council meeting would be held the next day, everyone was sitting in the circle, telling tales and singing songs.

Elrond was asked several times about the empty seat beside him. He simply replied that the seat would soon be taken. Some little while later, he glanced up to see hidden within the shadows of the stairs to all but keen elvish sight, a solitary figure. "Ah, I see that the owner of this seat has arrived."

With this, Elrond stood up and beckoned to the figure to come into the light of the circle. The gathering fell silent as they looked at Elrond, who was smiling towards the shadows, and then whispering began as each member of the party wondered who the latecomer might be. Aragorn hoped it was Arwen who was coming to listen to the tales and songs.

The hushed voices stopped as abruptly as they had started. The figure stepped out from the shadows - a red-haired female elf in a dress as dark as the night without a moon. The dress clung to her body as she walked towards a smiling Elrond.

"I am glad that you have joined us, my lady Aurwen." said Elrond, as he kissed her cheeks. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes flickered over the dress she wore, as did the eyes of every male at the gathering.

"I surprise you with the dress, Lord Elrond?"

"So the mystery guest is a female elf." whispered one of the elves.

Legolas was shocked to see her; Elrond had purposely ignored all the questions he had asked about the female that he brought to Rivendell earlier that day. But now, here she was and he could finally introduce himself to her, and have the opportunity to question her himself.

"Honored friends, I would introduce you to the Lady Aurwen," said Elrond.

Legolas approached Aurwen as she walked to her seat. Quietly he spoke, "I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. I am the one who found you wounded in the forest and brought you here to Rivendell."

"I thank you for what you did, Legolas," smiled Aurwen, gazing up at him. She sat down looked across at the tall Man that stood in a corner of the group a frown upon his face. She smirked at him before turning away.

The Lord of Rivendell turned to Aurwen and said, "We would enjoy hearing a song or a tale from your homeland, my lady."

"I am afraid I am not a great singer of songs, Lord Elrond,"

"Or a poem would work?" spoke Boromir, smiling towards her.

Aurwen smiled shyly back at him, "If I were to recite my song as a poem it would not sound well. I will have to sing it."

"Isilmesse matanen hoonelya papa ve tinge tango (In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bow-string's pulse.)

marya calasse Rano tirnelyen (In the moon's pale light you looked at me )

uuquen hanya oorelya ( Nobody knows your heart )

iire Anor oantie cenen elye vanya ar *ausala, nan helca (When the sun has gone I see you beautiful and haunting, but cold )

ve riima macilwa, *tana laice, *tana lisse (Like the blade of a knife so sharp, so sweet )

uuquen hanya oorelya (Nobody knows your heart )

ilya nainielyo, nimbelya ar naicelya hempe varna i tauresse loomiva (All of your sorrow, grief and pain locked away in the forests of the night )

nulda oorelya naa i iluo onno ya quete mooresse, onno ya naina mooresse (Your secret heart belongs to the world of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark. )"

They also asked her to sing another song, but she politely refused. More tales were recited before Lord Elrond called the gathering to a close so they all might all get some rest before the next morning's meeting.

Aurwen quickly left the circle, as she headed for a secluded spot near the edge of the many cliffs surrounding Rivendell. Several pairs of eyes watched as she left - including those belonging to Legolas. He was about to follow her when he saw Boromir had already started out after her. Legolas stepped into the shadows behind them, trailing them until the two had stopped; he watched and listened.

"I very much enjoyed your song, Aurwen," said Boromir, as he went to her side. He looked at his surroundings. "I see why this spot is recommended to those who need to be alone. It is quite beautiful here."

"That it is. Why have you come here? Did you follow me here?" Aurwen asked, as she turned her head towards him.

"No, I was just wished for some privacy. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll leave you alone." Boromir said, bowing his head to her and starting to back away.

"Boromir, please stay. You are not disturbing me," Aurwen turned to look at him fully. "I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I accused you of following me when you weren't. I am unused to being in the company of men."

"It is I who should be apologizing to you. I embarrassed you at the gathering, asking you to recite the song as a poem," said Boromir, looking at her gently.

Aurwen blushed and looked away from him towards one of the many waterfalls in this enchanted realm, in time to see two figures standing there.

"What do you see?" asked Boromir, following her gaze.

"Just Arwen and Strider…they're talking. Oh no. She didn't just do that!" she whispered quietly.

"What did she do?" asked Boromir.

"She just…it's nothing. Just the madness of lovers." smiled Aurwen, walking past him and vanishing into the shadows of the night.

"Of all the elves I have seen, she is well words cannot say…beautiful. Now, how to woo such a beauty like her,"

"She will probably not take to a Man courting her, Boromir." spoke a voice from the shadows. "She is an Elf, not one of your women who would fall flat on their faces at a gift from you. It is far harder to capture the heart of a female elf."

Boromir's sword was out and pointed in the direction of the voice.

"You would never have the chance to use that sword against me." Legolas emerged from the shadows, with his bow in his hands, an arrow pointing at Boromir.

"Why would you think she wouldn't take to someone like me, elf?" snapped Boromir.

"The name is Prince Legolas, not elf!" Legolas' voice was quiet yet menacing. He did not lower his bow.

Aragorn was threading his way back to the private chambers of Lord Elrond in order to ask him for his daughter's hand in marriage when his sharp ears detected angry voices. He changed direction and headed towards the sound. There in one of the secluded spots, he found the prince of Mirkwood aiming his bow and arrow at the son of Gondor's steward, whose sword was pointed at the elf. "Legolas! Boromir! Put your weapons away! This is a place of peace."

They turned and looked at him. Boromir, grumbling as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard, stomped off into the night. Aragorn and Legolas stood there for several moments before the silence was broken.

"I would not have harmed him, Aragorn…much," said Legolas, with a sly smile on his face. "Just enough to cause him to cause him some fright,"

Aragorn shook his head as he tried not to chuckle. "Where did Aurwen go?"

"To the council circle I think," Legolas replied. "Why do you want to know?"

Aragorn did not respond, but strode off in the direction of the circle, leaving Legolas alone to wonder at the sudden interest Aragorn had shown in the whereabouts of the female elf, Aurwen.

 _The next chapter is coming soon._


End file.
